In the Beginning God Created the Heavens and… Len?
by yiseunggi
Summary: Rin has always had her eyes on a certain blond. Deemed as a Nobody, Rin believes she doesn't have a chance to date Len, the most popular boy in her school. With SeeU's constant nagging and Len's secret notebook, how will things unfold? *Dedicated to Azn-Rinny*


**I was watching the SBS Gayo Daejun on TV and saw GLAM and SeeU performing together. I have to admit, that was the greatest performance I've seen in a long time. It was AMAZING. It's so different/unique compared to the other performances. To make things short, it was worth staying up all night watching it. I'm so glad I didn't have school the next day!**

**Anyway this is a little gift for Azn-Rinny, my fellow Asian friend. Without her I'm not sure if I would still be on this site publishing my stories. As a small 'thank you,' I decided to write a one-shot dedicated to her with her favorite pairing(s). Rinny, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! :)**

* * *

**In the Beginning God Created the Heavens and… Len?**

Dedicated to – Azn-Rinny

* * *

There's a new transfer student in our class. He introduced himself as SeeWoo and said he's from South Korea. Right now he's talking about God-knows-what and all I can do is stare at him like he's some kind of an alien or something. He looks strangely familiar. I turn my head to the other side of the classroom and see my best friend, SeeU, with her head on her desk which clearly means she's asleep. I look at her and turn to look at the boy again and think how similar they look. SeeWoo's like a male version of SeeU. What's scary is the fact their name sounds almost the same.

"That's good. You can pick any desk you want," Shion-sensei, our homeroom teacher, said, "Everyone's here today so find an empty seat and that'll be your permanent spot for now."

I watched him go down a row and smile back to girls wooing over him. The only empty seat is the desk next to SeeU, so he sat there, and she still didn't raise her head.

There's no way of communicating with SeeU during class since our desks are far away. Passing notes isn't an option because I'm not the world's best thrower. Last time I threw a paper, I misaimed and hit a guy on the you-know-what spot when he was going to get something. Texting isn't an option because I. Don't. Have. A. Darn. Phone. The reason why I'm the only student in the class- no, wait- the entire school district who doesn't carry a stupid phone is because my parents are afraid I'll slack off and not do my homework, which will cause some serious damage to my chances of getting into college. As if! Most colleges look at what kind of activities students do outside of school!

So the only way to talk is to meet during lunch. Once lunch starts, SeeU comes over with her sack of lunch and sits on the currently-empty seat next to me.

"Hey," she said, pulling out a small yogurt out of her sack. "Do you have a spoon or a fork?"

I took a peak at my lunch before answering, "No."

SeeU sighed deeply before standing up and walking over to Shion-sensei's desk. I'm not close to them to hear what they're saying but what I can tell that Shion-sensei doesn't have a spoon when he shakes his head. SeeU turns to come back, but then she turns to talk to him again before coming back, leaving Shion-sensei slightly blushing in the background.

SeeU plopped into her seat and said, "Hey Rinny, do you think Shion-sensei and Megurine-sensei would make a cute couple?"

I almost choked on my orange. "Do you mean Megurine-sensei as in… our English teacher?"

The blond nodded sincerely.

"I don't know… I've never really thought of it before."

SeeU smiled sheepishly. "I told him to ask her out. I can feel a steady relationship coming soon."

I snorted. "SeeU, that's impossible. Shion-sensei is going to get his ass kicked. Megurine-sensei isn't easy to seduce."

SeeU frowned at my answer. "Rinny, have I _ever_ failed at matchmaking?"

That's when I stopped laughing. SeeU's known to be a good matchmaker. People come to her like flies when they want to get matched and she sets them up with whoever she thinks will go well. I've seen her pair some up and I have to admit, she's really good. Thanks to her Gumo and Gumi became an item; a girl named Wandu asked for help and now she's happily paired with Matsuda; Ted and Teto have each other; Yuuma and Aria fell in love. Do I need to say more?

SeeU smirked knowing fully well she won this argument. "So," she said slyly, "this is why you should be a woman and confess to Len."

I took a quick glance at a boy sitting on the other side of the room, smiling as he listened to whatever his friend was telling him. Who is that boy? Len. Len Kagamine. The reason why SeeU's telling me to confess to Len is because she knows I've had a secret crush on him over the past few years. It all started when we were in elementary school and that love stayed with me for all those years. The reason why I _can't_ confess? Well… I'll tell you in a second.

"High school is _so_ boring," SeeU sighed, quietly munching on a candy bar. "I can't wait until we graduate."

"Yeah, well, we still have to wait a few years." I mumbled.

SeeU rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So, did you finish watching that drama you always talk about?"

"Oh yeah! I was going to tell you what happened!" SeeU's eyes sparkled as she grinned. "Okay, so the main girl found out the guy was cheating on her for a prettier girl so she was, like, super pissed and wanted revenge. So- _who is he_?"

I was in the middle of peeling an orange when she asked that question. SeeU's eyes were fixed somewhere else so I turned to look and saw the new transfer student sitting on the other side of the room, talking loudly with the popular group which includes a mass number of girls and the schools number one prince, Len Kagamine (a.k.a. my crush, my love, my soon-to-be-fiancé if a parallel world exists.). But I know SeeU's not talking about Len. She's looking directly at their newest friend; the new guy.

You see, this is why I can't easily tell Len my feelings. Len's well-known in this entire school while I'm a failed human being tagged as a Nobody. I'm lucky enough to have SeeU has my friend. With her status as a successful matchmaker, I bet she would be over there hanging out with Len and SeeWoo if I didn't exist. The reason why SeeU's always nagging me about confessing to Len is because she thinks I have a chance. _"What Len finds attractive in women is brains and personality- beauty optional, popularity an absolute no; his options are limited, which is why he's perfect for you, Rin-chan."_ At least that's what SeeU said to me. But who would believe her? Boys our age go after sexy types like Jennifer Lopez or cute girls like Carly Rae Jepsen. I'm just a plain… Nobody.

SeeU jabbed my side and whispered in my ear, "Is he a newbie?"

I ignored the pain and sighed. "You mean SeeWoo? Yeah, he's new here. He introduced himself this morning."

"…Really? I must've been napping." SeeU pouted after taking another bite of her candy. "He's kind of cute."

"He sits next to you."

"Are you serious?" SeeU looked at me with wide eyes- so pure and naïve like a fawn. "I didn't know that…"

"Maybe it's because you were asleep the whole time." I muttered, playfully rolling my eyes. "Were you awake when Shion-sensei said we have a history test the day after tomorrow?"

"No," she replied, taking the last bite of her candy. "I'll wing it."

I rolled my eyes again because SeeU always wing her tests. SeeU never studies for anything- she doesn't need to. She's born naturally smart. If I stay up all night cramming my brain with useless facts for hours, I'll be lucky enough to get a 'B' or possibly an 'A' on the test day, but SeeU always gets an 'A' no matter how many seconds she glances at her textbook. Life is not fair.

A group of girls over at the popular table start to giggle loudly and I turn to look at them laughing at whatever SeeWoo's telling them. Len's sitting next to SeeWoo, not laughing; instead he's smiling politely.

"Rin-chan, it doesn't kill you to ask him out." SeeU whispered.

I turned to look her in shock. "What? No!"

SeeU gazed into my eyes with a look so serious that it ran a long shiver down my spine. "Rin-chan, have I ever failed love?"

"N-no…"

The blond sighed deeply. "I'll stop nagging for today, but you should seriously confess sooner or later before someone takes him." SeeU suddenly grinned brightly and took a deep breath before saying, "Kpop fact of the day: SHINee is the first Korean artist in Japan to have 200,000 attendees in their first Japan arena tour!"

SeeU's been doing her 'Kpop fact of the day' thing since back in middle school when I saw her flipping through pictures on her phone and accidently blurted "He's cute" to a picture of Kyuhyun, a member of the group called Super Junior. It's annoying how she tells me these stuff, but it's also kind of interesting to hear.

* * *

The unexpected happened. Today during lunch I was waiting for SeeU to come over, but someone else came first. Can you guess who? I'll tell you.

SeeWoo.

SeeWoo came over smiling as he grabbed a random chair and plopped himself next to me. Right behind him was Len, who quietly grabbed an empty chair and sat next to SeeWoo. _That's_ when I started freaking out. My inner self wasn't like 'Len's sitting next to me,' it was more like 'OMGISLENGOINGTOEATHERE? WHATDOIDO? WHATSHOULDISAY?' I was _that_ crazy. I thought I was having a spazz attack or something. It was unexpected, you know? I knew something must've happened when SeeU was the last to join with this _huge_ smile on her face.

But that's not all. I knew something was _really_ wrong when SeeU and SeeWoo were giggling together like there's a secret only _they_ know. Len and I were sitting quietly eating our lunch while SeeWoo kept telling SeeU some weird corny pick-up lines. It took all my willpower to stop myself from gagging. It also took everything I had to stop myself from looking at the girls glaring at us for stealing their boys away.

And so while SeeU and SeeWoo were in their own little world, I decided to have a little talk with Len. Here's how our conversation went:

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Do you like oranges?"

"Not that much. I like bananas."

And so on. It was the most awkwardest conversation I've ever had in my entire life.

After a few minutes of eating silently, I stood up from my chair and tugged on SeeU's hand. "SeeU," I said nonchalantly, "I forgot to go get something. Let's go together."

SeeU was still giggling when she replied, "You can go by your-"

"SeeU. Let's. _Go_."

And that's all it took for her to get up and come with me to the hallway.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" SeeU said the moment I closed the door.

I turned to face her with my back against the door. "SeeU, do you mind telling me _why_ in the world SeeWoo and Len are eating with us?"

SeeU sighed. "Rin-chan, I did it for you. I purposely told SeeWoo to bring only Len."

"Wait." I grabbed her arm and looked at her with my most serious expression I could muster, "What's going on? How did you two get all lovey-dovey all of the sudden?"

The Korean looked unsure how to answer, so I squeezed her arm until she gave up. "Well… you know how my parents own an ice-cream store, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, it turns out SeeWoo came over yesterday after school looking for a part-time job. He got the job after they interviewed him."

"But how does that-"

"I was there yesterday when he came over. We started talking and I found out we have a lot in common, so we… you know…"

"So you're dating SeeWoo…" I sighed when SeeU nodded.

"Rinny-"

"Come on. Let's go back."

Back in the room I saw SeeWoo teasing Len about something and Len rolling his eyes until they noticed us coming back. Right when I sat down, the Koreans started giggling again.

I rolled my eyes. "You two are impossible."

"-ly awesome," SeeU finished.

"I meant annoying."

"-ly awesome," SeeWoo said, and SeeU laughed.

* * *

The next day wasn't a good day. SeeU was absent and to make things worse, during class, Shion-sensei said we needed to get into groups of two or three and work on a project together. I was preparing to work alone until SeeWoo and Len approached my desk and said they wanted to work with me.

Me. They wanted to work with _me_.

I gotta tell you, hanging out with Len and SeeWoo turned me from a Nobody into a Somebody. And i'm saying this in a bad way. While we were working, the girls who fawned around Len were torturing me. They've been snickering and gossiping behind my back the whole time not caring if I heard them or not.

_Flick._

I felt a crumpled piece of paper hit the back of my head.

_Flick._

A paper clip flew and hit my left ear.

_Flick._

That last item made me feel uncomfortable. All of the sudden my head started feeling heavy, and as I reached to take it out, I felt something… sticky.

…Gum?

I turned to glare at the girls and they immediately responded by looking away, pretending to be absorbed in their vast project.

"Rin?"

"Huh?" I turned to look at SeeWoo, who was giving me a funny look. "What is it?"

This time Len answered. He pointed to my hair and said, "Is that a-"

I stood up before he could finish his sentence, blushing madly. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." I stuttered.

After getting permission from Shion-sensei, I scurried out of the room and practically ran to the bathroom. Thankfully the gum wasn't that big so the damage had been kept to a minimum. It took a lot of time getting it out perfectly while cursing under my breath. The gum kept pulling my hair and it hurt. It hurt _a lot_. After I finished I took a quick glance at my reflection on the mirror before heading out. But as I was about to go out, my feet slipped on the slippery puddle and I found myself falling forward and hitting my head really hard against the door, causing me to fall flatly on the floor.

And then guess what? I fell unconscious.

.

.

.

The moment I opened my eyes, I had a sudden sting all over my body, and all I could do was groan. I think I'm having a migraine. When the pain suddenly died down, I looked around and found myself in some kind of a room. It's not long until I notice someone sitting next to me, writing something on a little notepad. It took me a while to get the figure focused until I realized the person sitting next to me is Len.

All of the sudden Len stopped writing and looked at me, startled. "A-are you okay?" Len stuttered. "Do you feel any pain? Should I get the nurse?" He smacked himself on the head. "What am I saying? Of course I should get the nurse! Rin, stay here. I'll be right back." He got up in a hurry and left, leaving me with a migraine.

I lifted myself up so that I sat in sitting position on the bed and closed my eyes trying to remember what happened. I rememeber washing the gum off my hair and turning to leave… What exactly happened after that?

"You're awake."

I lifted my gaze and saw the nurse standing in front of me with Len beside her. She waited for my response while scanning for any serious injury.

"Yeah," I responded duly. "I guess I am."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"A little headache."

"Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head. "All I remember is going to the bathroom and I somehow woke up in this room."

The nurse bit her bottom lip. "According to Len, you were next to the bathroom door unconscious."

I looked up startled. "_What_?"

"You were gone for a long time so I went looking for you. I found the upper part of your body sticking out of the girls bathroom."

_Huh?_

I saw Len look down with a small blush when he noticed how lost I was. "I found you unconscious and carried you here."

Len Kagamine carried me? I was found on the floor next to the girls bathroom? _What_?

How embarrassing!

I felt my cheeks getting warm as I sat on the bed with my mouth wide open. The nurse cleared her throat. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you," said the nurse. "You can stay here for a while until you feel like going back to class, or you can call your parents to pick you up if you don't feel so good." And with that she turned and left us alone.

It took me a minute to compose myself before turning back to look at Len. "Were you here the whole time I was out?"

Len nodded, slightly looking away. "The nurse was busy so she asked me to stay here until you woke up."

Oh…

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours. Thanks to you I couldn't take my history test."

I bit my bottom lip. "Sorry about that…"

Len laughed. I mean, he actually laughed as in laugh-laugh. He was so different compared to how I usually see him act during class. "Sorry? You saved my life! I would've failed if I had to take it today."

I grinned sheepishly. "Me too."

Len stopped laughing and grinned, giving me a thumbs up. "We should study together." He stopped and blushed. "I mean… not that you have to. I m-meant if y-you want to…" He sighed. "Rin, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I… well, I… I l-li-"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I don't know what Len was about to tell me, and I don't know if I'll ever know. Just as Len was about to finish his sentence, the fire alarm rang and the pain in my head tripled.

* * *

The staff were in a wreck the next day because there was a problem going on. Luckily SeeU came back so I wasn't alone. Before class started, SeeU said she had something really important to tell me; so once the bell rang, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the courtyard without responding to SeeWoo when he called her name.

I winced. "SeeU, you're hurting my arm…"

SeeU sighed and released the pressure, but still didn't let go. She turned to face me with an expression I've never seen before. "Can I tell you a secret?" she said bluntly.

I knew this was something big because she didn't call me 'Rinny' or 'Rin-chan' like she always does.

"S-sure."

SeeU clicked her tongue and frowned. "You know the fire drill that happened yesterday?"

How does she know? "What about it?"

The blond looked around to see if anyone was around before leaning close to whisper in my ear, "I started it."

"_What_?"

"Shhh!" she placed her hand over my mouth, forcing me to inhale her vanilla-scented hand. "Well… it turned out my parents went to my grandparents' house because of some problems over there and they thought I would get up myself and go to school on time. I overslept and I was in a rush to school until I stepped on dog poop, and I was so mad that I kicked an expensive car nearby. The car alarm went off and the owner was chasing me, so I ran all the way to school. But while I was running around campus, I tripped on a paint can some idiot left behind and fell. And I accidently pulled the fire alarm trying to balance myself and it went off. But I thought there was a fire for real, so I grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and the stupid tube started spitting out foam all over the hallway. All of the sudden the hall was full of white stuff, and it turned into a mess. Then the fireproof shutter came down and a bunch of students got locked in there. The police and the fireman came…" She smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. "But luckily I escaped and ran home without getting caught. And now that I've told you everything, I feel much better~"

OH. MY. GOSH.

"SeeU, that's not a secret! It's a crime! For God's sake, what the hell were you thinking!?"

SeeU let out a deep sigh, and I realized there were dark circles underneath her eyes. Poor SeeU. She must've been thinking about it all night. "I'll figure it out later," she said.

"But-"

"You can't tell anyone!" SeeU hissed, leading me back to the classroom.

We were walking back until we spotted Len and SeeWoo in the hallway coming our direction. SeeU and I were walking until she suddenly skipped toward SeeWoo and stopped in front of him with her arms crossed with an displeased expression.

"Halt, SeeWoo," her voice sounded commanding, quite serious, and SeeWoo was suddenly still and upright. I stood there not knowing what to do until SeeU continued, "you're under arrest."

SeeWoo didn't seem to care and formed a graceful smile as he replied, "The charges?"

"You, SeeWoo," she accused, poking his chest, "did not call or text me last night thus breaching rule number 89. I do believe this is against our agreement."

"You are correct, as always, Princess SeeU." He sighed dramatically and leaned down to reach her stature.

SeeU grinned, pleased with his answer as she reached in for a quick kiss on the cheek. That scene I just witnessed beat PSY's "Gangnam Style" video for the 'WTF Did I Just Watch' award. I stood there feeling like a third-wheel until a grunt sound came out of nowhere and the two stepped back, revealing a pissed-off looking Len.

Len stood behind SeeWoo, and anyone could tell he's not amused. SeeWoo winked and turned to leave with Len as we went back to the class. We ate while talking about some stuff until lunch ended and class started again.

SeeU stood up and was about to go back to her seat until she suddenly remembered something and said to me, "Oh, Rinny, I forgot to tell you something!"

"What now?"

"Kpop fact of the day: Taecyeon from 2PM likes to draw cats!"

.

.

.

After school I took my time packing up. SeeU waved to me before she left with her arm linked with SeeWoo. Students gathered their bags and left the room, leaving me alone. I sighed and strapped my bag behind my back and began heading out the door until I felt something weird underneath my foot. I stopped and looked down, stepping away in the process. There's a notepad on the floor with a little mark that looked like my shoeprint on the cover. I swear I've seen that notepad before… Leaning down to grab it, I saw a name written neatly on the top left hand corner. It read,

_Len Kagamine._

Curious, I looked around the room to see if anyone was around before opening it. I gasped. Inside the paper was filled with sketches of… me. They were surprisingly realistic and I know I should feel happy, but the thing that made me sad is the fact that the pictures were all pictures of me when I was in a bad condition. There's a picture of me on the ground with hlaf of my body sticking out of a door; there's one with paper clips and gum sticking on my hair; and worst of all, there's a picture of me on the bed looking miserable like I'm having a bad dream or something. The unexpected didn't stop there. There's other pictures of me in a difficult situation from the past like when SeeU accidently spit milk all over my face after laughing so hard, and when I got a big bump on my forehead after someone threw a ball directly at my face after gym. The sadness grew like a seed, and it eventually turned into anger. Why? Why did he draw them without my permission? Does Len _enjoy_ watching me suffer?

"R-rin?" a voice said. I turned around and found Len standing behind me, looking scared. "Y-you're not supposed to be looking at that," he whispered.

"Well," I glared at him, speaking monotonously at the same time, "I did."

"Rin-"

"Shut up Len." I threw the notebook at him as hard as I could and ran out of the room before he could say anything.

I never knew Len was that type of person. I'm a fool. Why did I waste my time liking a guy like _him_? Why?

_Why?_

I went wherever my feet carried me and found myself near the school gate. Tears poured out of my eyes one by one without my approval, and they wouldn't stop coming out. I hated it. I hated it because it proved I was a fool. I wiped it off using the sleeve of my uniform but they were immediately replaced by new ones. No matter how many times I wiped the tears away, it kept coming back. I gave up after a few times and stood there shivering.

"Rin," said a voice.

I know who that voice belongs to. I don't want to talk to him. I don't-

"Rin!"

I felt a stiff hand on my shoulder pulling me back with a force so strong that I was forced to obey. I found myself facing Len and quickly averted my eyes somewhere else.

"Rin," said Len, panting in the process. "I-I can explain."

I gritted my teeth. "You don't have to."

Len shook his head. "You don't understand," he whispered.

Those words made me snap. Me? Not know anything? Who does he think he is? "I saw them," I said hoarsely. "I saw everything-"

"No you didn't." This time Len snapped and he was looking at me with a gaze so deep and frightening that I shut my mouth.

"But I-"

"Listen to me first." He showed me a notepad in his hands and raised it for me to take. "Look inside."

I raised an eyebrow. "But I already saw it."

Len shook his head. "It's a different one." He shoved it closer to me and I had no choice but to accept it. "The one you saw was my old one." He said, looking embarrassed. "This is the new one."

I watched him looking at me, waiting for me to open it, so I did. And the moment I opened it, I gasped. He's right; it's new. All I could do when I flipped page after page is look at the portraits of myself in awe. They're pictures of me smiling; smiling because I was happy. I could tell every stroke was done carefully and shaded lightly to capture the emotion. It's so deep and… beautiful…

"Do you like it?" Len asked, his cheeks turning pink.

I breathed in a gush of air. "It's beautiful."

Len took a deep breath. "Rin," he said, fiddling his fingers, "I have something to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Ihaveacrushonyou."

"Huh?"

"I like you." He said slowly; his face slowly turning pink.

I smiled. "Len, I like you too." And before he could reply, I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**I was on my bed for almost an hour thinking of a new idea until SHINee's "Sherlock" started playing on my IPod. I hope you enjoyed reading this because I sure had fun typing this while singing, "SHINee's back, SHINee's back," and "Oh I'm curious yeah~ I'm so curious yeah~"**

**How was it? Good? Is it bad? Please leave a review with your thoughts. :)**


End file.
